


Let's Cross Over

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated cross-over drabbles and ficlets between the Harry Potter world and other universes. Different characters, situations and ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Photo is Worth A Hundred Words

_Thanks to Melusin for the beta._

* * *

The article in _Science and Magic_ disrupted the wizarding world's quiet life. Severus Snape's revelations engendered a debate that outdid the one around the use of Golden Snitches versus Silver Snitches.

"My family and I refuse to drink human blood," a certain Carlisle Cullen stated. He was one of the vampires Snape had interviewed. "We are the proof that our species can live exclusively on animal blood."

However, the scientific arguments didn't convince the wizarding population to adopt that vampire species as part of its world. What did it was the dazzling picture of the Cullen family in _Witch Weekly_.


	2. A New Haircut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thanks to Melusin for the beta._
> 
> * * *

_Thanks to Melusin for the beta._

* * *

"To whom do you belong?" Lucius haughtily asked the creature standing in his drawing room.

Since the Dark Lord's defeat, the Malfoys had fallen into disgrace. Yet, until now, no one had sent their house-elf to the manor in lieu of themselves. This was most insulting.

The small creature took from its sheath a... retractable... red wand and threatened its interlocutor with it. "To no one belongs Yoda."

Lucius took out his own wand. "I don't need your services."

With one slash of his red wand, the green elf gave the blond wizard a bob haircut to rival Mireille Mathieu's.


	3. The Freeloaders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Beta'ed by Melusin. Thanks._
> 
> * * *

_Beta'ed by Melusin. Thanks._

* * *

Drusilla's ability to foresee events was a gift from heaven, or from hell depending on the point of view.

"I can't believe there's so much food at our disposal." Spike sighed and patted his belly. He felt like a boa having swallowed an elephant.

The sheer number of catastrophes in England this summer had guaranteed the vampire couple constant and easy to get supplies.

Drusilla took her bloody mouth off the neck of a man who should have survived tonight's tornado. She smiled softly.

"You know, love," Spike continued, "we should send a thank you card to those Death Eaters."


End file.
